


When the Price is right

by HufflepuffLightwoodBane



Category: Love Simon (2018)
Genre: Bisexual Cal, Blushing, Cal is an adorable cinnamon roll, Fluff, Garrett can't function when around Cal, M/M, Mild Language, Rambling, pansexual Garrett, pining Garrett, wingman Bram
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffLightwoodBane/pseuds/HufflepuffLightwoodBane
Summary: Simon was forcibly outed, and his best friend Bram came out to be with Simon and this is what started jock Garrett Laughlin to question his own sexuality.





	1. A cliché meeting

He had always dated girls, however he was willing to admit to himself at least that he found some guys attractive but he didn't know what to label himself, he knew he wasn't gay and when he researched this he had come a across words such as bisexual or pansexual and if he was being honest he thought he identified more with the description of pansexual, as he thought he liked everybody no matter what they identified as.

He was going to tell his best friend, his best friend who had gone to see his own boyfriend since there was no soccer practice. So both Simon and Bram were in the auditorium, as Simon was part of the schools theatre troupe.

As Garrett walked into the auditorium, mentally preparing himself for this conversation , he bumped into someone and the papers the other was holding scattered all around them.

"oh i'm sorry" the other said, beginning to pick up his papers.

"no it's my fault, I should have been looking where I was going" Garrett replied, kneeling down to help pick up the papers up and all too soon their hands met one another, both attempting to pick up the same piece of paper, Garrett's blue eyes met the most beautiful blue-green eyes he had ever seen. It was almost like he was stuck looking into the others eyes, both of them were now blushing furiously.

"ummm are you ok?" the other asked, taring his own eyes away, snapping Garrett from his thoughts.

Now taking in the delicate features of the boy in front of him, Garrett swore his heart skipped a beat. He had never felt like this before. He didn't know what to do but he definitely did know that he wanted to see this beauty again.

"yeah sorry, i'm- i'm Garrett by the way, Garrett Laughlin" he said finally gaining some composure.

"oh Simon's boyfriend's best friend" he responded.

"yep that's me" Garrett replied chuckling slightly, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"come on, i need to rehearse!" came a shout for the stage- of course Martin Addison had to get in the way.

"i really should be going" the gorgeous male in front of him said and he grabbed the rest of the papers from Garrett's hand and turned away, walking back to the stage quickly, not wanting to deal with Martin and he was lowering his head hiding his blushing face and sheepish smile, he was annoyed at having to leave the conversation with the cute guy who absentmindedly walked into him.


	2. Operation get Garrett a date

"Hey Garrett" Bram said approaching best friend who did nothing but stare at the boy who was walking from him.

"who is that?" Garrett asked. Bram chuckled lightly before saying.

"that's Cal, Calvin Price, he's part of the theatre team, works behind the scenes and I know you so I know that look, you like him don't you"

"no-no I-I-" Garrett spluttered, then he conceded.

"ok yeah fine, I think I do, that's actually why I came here to talk to you, i was going to tell you that I think i might be ummm- what's the word, oh yeah, pansexual, that's it" Garrett continued.

"if you really like Cal you should talk to him, it won't hurt to try, come on man, i wish that i had, had the courage to reveal myself to Simon before i did, don't let things, especially things like Martin Addison get in the way if you think you really like him" Bram said, looking at the stage and sighing, whilst smiling softly at Simon, who in turn blushed and smiled back, with an equally love struck expression on his face and making heart eyes at his boyfriend.

Bram was right Garrett thought but other than that chance encounter mere moments ago, Garrett had never spoken to Cal before but he was determined to fix that. Therefore Bram labelled their newfound quest, Operation get Garrett Laughlin a date with Calvin Price.

Both Garrett and Bram stayed until the end of the rehearsals and were joined by Nick who was now waiting for his own girlfriend who was performing. During the entire rehearsal Garrett couldn't tear his eyes away from Cal, and occasionally the two locked eyes and both swiftly turned away blushing. 

When they had finished Simon practically ran at Bram and jumped into his arms, the two have hardly been separated since they got together and Bram just chuckled and caught him and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

"good luck Garrett, you got this, I've got a waffle date with this beauty" Bram said looking at his best friend 

"you ready to go baby?" Bram asked Simon who just buried his face into Bram's neck and wrapped his arms around his boyfriends neck and his legs around his waist.

"mmmhmmm" Simon mumbled clinging to Bram.

"see you guys later" Bram said hitching Simon up further into his arms, and grabbed their bags and headed towards the car park.

Whilst this was happening Abby had made her way over to the group and were deciding what they should do too, however Abby had decided that she needed Nick to help her go over some lines with her and she dragged him away to go to one of their houses after saying goodbye to me, it was then that i realised that the only people left in the auditorium were me, Ms Albright, Martin Addison and Cal.


	3. Coffee or waffle date?

Martin was still bossily directing Cal, in order to practice his lines and out of the corner of his eye he spotted Garrett still there watching, Mrs Albright was not paying any attention to what was happening as she was busy clearing all the set and other left out equipment together.

"look Martin, can we take a break, seriously, i'm tired" Cal proclaimed finally trying to hop down from the stage to grab his bag.

Whilst Cal was getting his bag, Martin caught on to exactly why Garrett was still there, the jock's eyes followed Cal's every move. Sensing he perhaps had another opportunity to have something over someone he swiftly made his way over to Garrett.

"Sooooo, you got eye's for Cal huh?" Martin said jovially, jostling Garrett with his elbow.

Fortunately Garrett had heard what Martin had done to Simon, having dealt with his angry best friend after Bram himself found out. 

"fuck off Addison, i don't care what you have to say" Garrett said pushing himself out of his seat and jogged over to where Cal was still packing his bag. Leaving Martin to stew in his own loneliness and anger.

"so, umm, hey, it's- it's ummm me again, the guy who walked into you earlier and i was just wondering if i could talk to you for a minute?" Garrett asked, his words getting muddled as the shorter boy looked at him again.

"Sure what is it?" Cal asked obliviously.

"ummmm what's your take on the LGBT+ community?" Garrett asked wanting to know exactly where Cal stood on the subject.

"well, i like that it's inclusive and that the 'B' in LGBT+ stands for Bisexual, cause that applies to me, why you're not anti-LGBT+ are you?" Cal replies squaring his shoulders in case he needed to defend himself.

"no, no like i said Bram's my best friend and i think i might be pansexual, i actually came over here because I think you're cute and i wanted to apologise again for bumping into you earlier as i struggled before because i was blown away by your beauty, oh God, i'm rambling and this is not how I planned to say this to you oh crap, you probably hate me and think i'm crazy" Garrett rambled, looking down at his shoes.

Garrett finally looked up from his shoes when he heard a embarrassed chuckle from in front of him. Cal was blushing and biting his lip in a manner Garrett could only describe to be both cute and sexy at the same time.

"i don't think you're crazy and you're rambling is really sweet but i don't see why a popular jock like you would be interested in a theatre dork like me, i mean even Martin bosses me around" Cal said hoisting his bag further up his shoulder.

"who wouldn't you're adorable and i'd love to take you out for i dunno some waffles or coffee if you'll let me, i'll show you that you deserve everything and that you don't deserve how Martin treats you, you seem pretty special and i hope i'm not coming on too strong or anything, i mean you can tell me to go screw myself if you want, i won't mind" Garrett began rambling again.

"no-no it's ok, i'd actually quite like that date you seem super nice and sweet and not at all like some of the kids in this school, are you free now by any chance?" Cal asked, flushing even more, despite the fact that Garrett thought it would be physically impossible, but he was delighted to be proven wrong. 

"i'm most definitely free now, you want waffles or coffee?" He asked wrapping his arm around Cal's shoulders and the two made their way out of the auditorium.


End file.
